


Not Gonna Drown

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Sousuke's birthdays without Rin, and the one after their reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Drown

An alarm blares through a young boy’s room, making him grumble with his disagreeance for the shrill noise. Eventually a lanky arm reaches out to shut it off. Sousuke slowly sits up, rubbing at his eyes and runs a hand through his messy, short, black hair. He’s like cold molasses when he’s getting out of his bed, desiring instead to stay beneath the covers where it’s comfortable. It’s just his luck that school is back in session. Why did he have to go to school today of all days? It’s his birthday!

Well, it’s not like he has anything in particular planned. Still, it would have been nice to sleep in at the very least.

Rin is in Australia now and Kisumi attends a different junior high from himself. His new classmates weren’t horrible or anything, but Sousuke didn’t know how to connect to them properly through his own volition. He’s always had someone more outgoing at his side as his buffer. Without them, most tend to avoid him. He also doesn’t talk very much to his fellow Sano swim club members as he didn’t want to get distracted from his training. He’s not there to make friends after all. So his birthday isn’t looking to be filled with many birthday greetings outside of his parents, but Sousuke doesn’t mind too much.

Once he’s fully dressed, Sousuke is quick to have breakfast and receives said birthday greeting from his mother. His father seems to have left for work already. After he slips past the door, his pace turns lackadaisical while he walks to school. On his way he meets up with Gou, Rin’s younger sister. “Sousuke-kun, happy birthday!” She smiles brightly and holds out a small gift for him in her hands.

“Ah, thank-you.” Sousuke’s smile is much smaller, but just as sincere, if slightly awkward.

“What are you going to do today?” Gou asks, falling into step beside him easily.

Sousuke blinks and tilts head somewhat. “Well, I’m going to the swim club...?”

Gou wrinkles her nose. Obviously his answer is not the least bit satisfactory to her. “That’s it? You’re not going out or anything? That’s what you do everyday, Sousuke-kun.”

“It’s fine, isn’t it? I like swimming.” Sousuke mumbles, his lips downturn into a small, petulant pout.

“A little too much. Just like Rin.” Gou admonishes.

With the mention of Rin’s name, they promptly begin to trade stories of their most recent letters from him. Sousuke recalls the strange one that was meant for Nanase last month, but was sent to him and wrinkles his nose. He received a far more satisfying correspondence this week. Rin’s letter contained a present for his birthday. He sent Sousuke a leather keychain with the continent he now resided in upon it. It currently bounces against his backpack.

When they reach the campus, Sousuke and Gou part. Gou is not yet in junior high and so waves to Sousuke before she runs off to meet with her awaiting group of friends.

Sousuke receives some cursory birthday greetings from a few of his classmates, but for the most part the rest of his school day is rather uneventful. When it’s over, he indeed heads straight for the swim club, having managed to stuff his swim bag into his school one before he left that morning. He had tried out for his school team earlier in the year, and it was okay, but he he far preferred the club he joined with Rin instead.

After doing a few warm up laps, he starts to carve through the water more adamantly. He tries out the starting move Nanase taught him again, finding that it truly is cutting back on his time and is actually quite worthwhile, especially with the front crawl. Eventually however, Sousuke switches back into his favoured stroke of butterfly.

When he stops to have a short rest, a younger boy in the next lane is eyeing him wide eyes. Sousuke frowns, slightly disconcerted by this. “What?”

“You’re really fast!”

Sousuke blinks and rubs the back of his neck. His face feels kind of hot too. He turns his head away. “It’s nothing.” He mutters.

“Can you teach me the stroke you were doing just now?” The boy asks, his eyes twinkling with an earnestness that Sousuke hasn’t seen since his first meeting with Rin.

“What? Fly?”

“Yeah! Coach said I’m ready, but he’s been too busy to teach me...” He says quietly, and turns to look at one of the coaches who is in the midst of instructing a small group who appear to be even younger than the boy next to Sousuke.

“Er... well...”

“Please?” The boy is practically over on his his side of the lane now, making Sousuke back up a bit.

Sousuke sighs and gives in. He spends the rest of his time at the club teaching the boy, whose name is Takashi, the butterfly stroke. In the end he doesn’t get to practice himself as much as he wanted, but he’s not too put out about it. However he is greatly embarrassed when afterwards Takashi spends at least ten minutes thanking him for his time.

It’s just after dusk when Sousuke finally gets home. He’s quick to kick off his shoes and to place his things in his room. After he flops down onto his bed, he reaches inside his nightstand where he keeps his letters from Rin. Sousuke flips through them, finding one to read. He’s vaguely aware of the phone ringing but ignores it in favour of reading about Rin getting his toe bitten by a fish.

“Sousuke.” His mom opens the door to his room. “I’ve been calling you. There’s some on the phone for you.” At that Sousuke perks up and races down the stairs, ignoring his mother’s admonishment.

“Hello?”

“Sousuke!” It’s Kisumi. “It’s been awhile.” He begins to ramble, mentioning his new basketball club and complains about trying to escape an ever increasing slew of girls. “Anyway, I just wanted to phone you for your birthday.”

“Right...”

“Ah, Sousuke, you shouldn’t be so talkative on the phone.” Kisumi laughs. “Seriously though, happy birthday!”

Despite his best efforts, Sousuke is unable to help the small, pleased smile that spreads over his lips. “Thanks.”

“So, did you do anything exciting? Oh, maybe we can meet up on the weekend, since we can’t today?”

“Er, I just went to the swim club and school.” Sousuke answers. “But, um, okay. I can meet-up, over the weekend I mean. What did you have in mind?”

Once they hash out the details, Sousuke’s mother informs him that dinner is ready. His dad is home now too to join them. To Sousuke’s utter delight, his mom made tonkatsu, and even purchased a small cake for him.

While it’s hardly the most eventful birthday he’s ever had, Sousuke is content all the same. When he finishes his dinner, he finally decides to open Gou’s gift. She’s gifted him with a new swim cap which he uses to instantly replace his old one from his bag.

After he has a bath and does his homework, Sousuke falls asleep with his mouth curved upwards, dreaming of international swim meets and diving into the lane to chase after Rin.

~0~

Sousuke looks at himself in the mirror that hangs on his closet door. He’s gained a few inches in the height department over the past summer. His shoulders are slightly broader too. He’s not looking so lanky these day. (Well, not as much.) Still, he furrows his eyebrows at the sights of his cheeks. They have yet to lose their baby fat.

He finishes his appraisal of himself and drops gracelessly onto his bed. He grabs one of his many swimming books that currently littered the floor and douses his brain with swimming theories. Despite the fact that it’s his birthday, his day has been rather muted. Its one saving grace is that he got to swim as much he wanted. Both of his parents are working late, so he didn’t need to rush home from the club.

As he flips onto his stomach, Sousuke spots his gift from Gou that sits at the edge of his bed. She has given him some brightly coloured socks, stating that his were woefully dull. He will wear them tomorrow. Rin hasn’t sent him anything this year though. In fact, his letters ceased entirely four months ago.

Sousuke’s not too concerned about it though. Rin’s likely hit some kind of wall and needs time to sort through it. He’s confident that when they meet again, it will be on the world stage, just like in his dreams. They are both definitely doing their best to achieve their goals, of that Sousuke’s sure.

He frowns as he comes across the section on the front crawl, jarring him from his thoughts of a grinning Rin. He’s pushed into the tournaments from the summer. Nanase was a no show for all of them. Really, what’s that guy doing? What a waste, to have all that talent and to do nothing with it.

His frown is still in place while he flips to a different section of the book. Instead he reads up on the best kick for his own stroke. He’s so absorbed in it that he doesn’t hear the front door opening, or his mother calling out her arrival. It’s not until she pushes his door open crack that Sousuke realises he’s no longer alone. “Ah, so you are home.”

“Mom.” Sousuke lifts his gaze from his book and gives her a slightly crooked smile. “I didn’t hear you.”

“So I gathered.” Her eyes are reproachful for a beat before she shakes her head and sighs. “I picked up some curry for dinner, and yes I made sure yours was tonkatsu.” She smiles before her son gets the chance to ask.

“We waiting for dad?” Sousuke asks instead.

“He should be home soon.”

“Okay.”

Once Sousuke’s mom leaves him be, he rolls onto his back again. Perhaps his day has been quiet, and perhaps any other person might have felt lonely if this were the day they received for their birthday, but for Sousuke, it’s perfectly fine. It is. Really.

With a sigh he sits up on his bed and grabs the socks from Gou. They make him smile, with their clashing colours and strange squiggly patterns.

He would have to thank her properly tomorrow, during their trek to school. No doubt the sight of him wearing the garments would make her laugh. The prospect keeps the smile on Sousuke’s face, even as he does his homework, while waiting for his dad to get home.

~0~

Sousuke wakes up to the sun shining over his feet, making him uncomfortably warm. He forgot to close his curtains fully last night due to him being too absorbed in reading his book on mastering swim strokes. The section on butterfly had been thoroughly illuminating and he’s itching to try some of the tips. Still, it’s with a heavy grunt that he rolls out of bed.

Once he’s properly to his feet, Sousuke pads over to his closet. He glances at himself in the mirror for a moment. His shoulders are now nicely filled out, having done so over the summer. It seems that his efforts with his training are being rewarded accordingly. However, despite the fact that he’s pleased with the results, he’s really not all that used to the new bulk of his body. More distressingly, he’s not keen on the stares that come his way either and he’s forced to respond with a frown or furrowed brows.

After he rolls his shoulders, Sousuke begins to get dressed. He plans to get in a lot of swimming today. Sure, he might have done a clean sweep with summer tournaments, coming in first for all of his races, but that didn’t mean he could just lie down and get complacent. No, he has to keep up his intense regimen and push forward. The world stage and Rin are waiting for him.

Thankfully his birthday this year falls on a Sunday. He’s free from school, which means he can do as he pleases. Indeed, his birthday is already shaping up splendidly, despite the fact that Sousuke’s only just woken up.

He makes himself some breakfast, since his parents ate already and let him sleep in. Afterwards, he informs them that he’s heading to the swim club. “Really Sousuke? First thing?” His mother asks.

“Yeah...”

“Let him go. It’s his day.” His father calls from the living room.

With that, he’s free to go. He sets off once he gathers his swim gear into his bag. When he gets outside, he runs into Gou. She tells him she had been on her way to bring him his present.

“Sousuke-kun!”

“Hey Gou.”

“You know that I like to be called Kou now.” She scolds him with a hand firm on her hip and a disapproving glare to match.

“Ah, right. Sorry.” Sousuke says. “I keep forgetting.” He smiles ruefully.

“Mhmm.” She continues, glaring for a moment more before she smiles. “I’ve got your present here.” She digs out a small wrapped gift from her purse. “I suppose you’ll be doing nothing but swim all day?”

Sousuke chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, though I know you disapprove.”

“It’s not very celebratory for a birthday, Sousuke-kun.”

“You’re just not looking at it from my point of view.” Sousuke smirks. As he takes the offered gift, his smirk shifts into a kind smile instead. “Thank-you.

“Mm!” Gou grins. “Well, hope you have fun, and do try to at least have some cake later!” She scrunches up her nose before laughing and takes off in the opposite direction. “Going to meet up with some friends.”

Sousuke waves and continues on his path to Sano swim club. He stuffs Gou’s gift safely into his bag before he picks up his pace.

It’s several hours later when he finally pulls himself out of the pool. In fact, his lunch consisted simply of a cold sandwich and a can of cola. He’s sure that both Gou and his mother would disapprove if they knew. Now though, it’s nearing dinner time. His whole day had not been spent in the water, despite how much he might have liked that. He did pause to do some weight training for a couple of hours. He has to keep his muscles in good shape after all.

Still, it’s certainly time for Sousuke to do his cool down. After he has a quick shower, he makes his way home. When he steps foot inside his house, he’s greeted with the smell of his favourite food. Tonkatsu wafts all the way into the foyer and meets him where he takes off his shoes, replacing them with slippers. His mouth is salivating already.

He races to his room to deposit his wet gear into the hamper before he saunters into the kitchen. “Smells good.”

“You say that every time you know it’s tonkatsu.” His mother laughs.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true Mom.”

“Hmm. Set the table would you.”

When Sousuke’s dad gets home with a cake, they all sit down to eat. It’s a quiet affair, but pleasant all the same. After his father slips him some money after dessert, Sousuke goes back to his room.

He stows his money away for later. Before he flops onto his bed he is sure to grab his gift from Gou out of his bag. He opens it quickly. She’s given him a book. It’s subject matter is on nutrition, focusing primarily on what is best for athletes. Sousuke spends the rest of his evening reading the book before he eventually succumbs to a peaceful slumber. His muscles are woefully tired and in need of a proper rest.

~0~

Tokyo has taken a fair bit of getting used to for Sousuke. His quiet life in Sano wasn’t quite equipped with the necessary ingredients to help him traverse seamlessly within the grand metropolis. He’s gotten lost on several occasions and trying to get back to the Tokitsu campus takes him far longer than it should whenever he deigns a venture to explore. Honestly, Sousuke didn’t understand the train system at all, and he has more than once caught the wrong bus. Not to mention the campus itself is large and he was often late to class in the beginning until he eventually learned his way.

However, in terms of swimming, he’s killing it. Sousuke could now call himself a nationally ranked swimmer in his chosen stroke. In the top ten no less! Tokitsu is definitely the right choice for him to achieve his dream.

Last he heard from Gou, Rin is still swimming too, which means that soon enough, Sousuke will meet with him on the international stage. Honestly, he couldn’t wait to race Rin again, to see how much he’s grown, to feel that thrill of the water coming alive, of pursuing and being pursued so adamantly. He always felt that sensation most keenly in his races with Rin, his ultimate rival.

Currently, Sousuke is sitting in a park waiting to meet up with his roommate who had learned that it’s his birthday. He insisted that they go out. Sousuke didn’t really think it is that big of a deal, and attempted to brush it off, but Namura (his roommate) thought otherwise and hadn’t given up.

Well, taking a break once in awhile isn’t that bad. He has been training pretty hard lately after all, but it’s paid off right? He has the accolades to show for it now.

Unconsciously Sousuke rubs at his shoulder, rotating it a bit, frowning as it complains more than usual. He watches people flit in and out of the park while he waits for Namura. The sight of someone walking along with a small child dressed as a koala reminds him of Rin. His brows furrow and his chest tightens uncomfortably with a longing he wasn’t aware he still held.

Sousuke lets out an impatient sigh and stands up from the bench he was seated on. He looks around the park and begins to walk, following after a couple taking their dog for a walk. Eventually he walks straight out of the park and ends up back on the streets where it is busy and packed. Thankfully, with his size, most people step out of his way. He didn’t appreciate the wary looks though. They act like he will attack them or something.

He stops to get a tonkatsu hot dog from a street vendor. It’s his first time eating his favourite food in such a way, but it’s delicious, if a bit messy due to all the sauce and other condiments. He makes a pit stop at a convenience store to grab a cola and tries out one of the claw games, winning himself a figure from one of Jump’s many titles. He thinks that he will give it to Namura, who he has seen reading the comics regularly. Finally Sousuke indulges and sticks a coin in one of the gacha machines lining up alongside the store outside. His prize turns out to be a rubber keychain of a cartoonish tonkatsu mascot. Perhaps he will keep this one for himself.

Afterwards he makes his way back to campus. However, he’s only just in time for curfew. He ended up taking the wrong train at first and had to do a long circle back. Really, why is everything so confusing?

When he gets back to his room, Namura is there already. “Yamazaki!” He launches up from his desk. “I was looking for you.”

“Ah... sorry.” Sousuke rubs the back of his neck. “Do you want this?” He holds out the figure box he won in front Namura before he can say anything else.

“Wha- oh... eh? Is it really okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks!” Namura admires the figure for a moment before he stands up straight again. “Ah! Well, I did stop by a bakery to get you a cake. I mean, you have to at least have that much.” He laments and retreats to his desk.

“Uh... thanks. Really, there’s no need to make a big deal of it.” Sousuke mumbles, glancing away as he accepts the small box containing his cake.

Namura raises his eyebrow and shakes his head. “Well, anyway, didn’t know what sort of cake you liked, so I just got a relatively plain one...”

“That’s okay. Thanks again.” Sousuke assures before he sits down on the bottom bunk.

After he finishes his cake, the call for lights out comes soon after and the pair get into their respective beds. The day could hardly count itself as ideal in the end, but it wasn’t horrible. Sure, Sousuke didn’t get to swim as much as he would have liked, only during practice and maybe an hour or so afterwards, but it’s better than not swimming at all he supposes.

As he turns onto his side, Sousuke’s mind fills with red hair, races down cobbled streets and pretend sword fights with broomsticks in school hallways. It takes him a long time to fall asleep. When he eventually does, the sound of a boyish laugh challenging him to come chase him is the last thing Sousuke recalls before complete darkness overtakes him.

~0~

With summer break past, and his short jaunt to watch Rin race for one final time completed, Sousuke finds himself back in Tokyo. Currently his roommate is out. He apparently has a date, or is going to a mixer, or something like that. Sousuke wasn’t really paying attention.

Speaking with anyone who is on the Tokitsu swim team is unbearable, even in a casual setting. They get to continue forward, to improve and enjoy the rest of life’s offerings unhindered. Unfortunately this means that Sousuke has closed himself off even further than usual, instead watching on the sidelines as everyone else surpasses him, racing steadfastly towards their futures. In the world of competitive swimming, there really isn’t any waiting for one to catch up. Sousuke can’t fault his team for that. He thinks of things the same way, and in the end, they all came to Tokitsu to swim and get better.

Unfortunately for him, he pushed himself a little too hard and didn’t pause for proper breaks. The water finally bit back and now he is stuck with a bum shoulder that may never heal properly again. Rehab eats away at him too, since he’s not healing fast enough for his tastes. He’s being left behind and if he jumps back into the water too soon, Sousuke will be right back into that very same cycle he despises all over again.

He came to the decision over the summer that he will quit swimming entirely and for old time’s sake go see how Rin was doing, now that he’s back in Japan. To say that Sousuke was surprised would be an understatement. Watching Rin’s solo race was painful for him, to witness Rin in such a pathetic state, it raised alarm bells throughout his entire being. Then during the relay event, it was like watching a completely different swimmer. Did the previous race actually happen. Hadn’t Rin just been shouting at his junior prior to the relay race?

Sousuke is still mystified about it all. Is there really something to see doing a relay, just as Rin claimed after all? To see Rin reinvigorated because of it, and his relay partners standing happily beside him, Sousuke felt a familiar spark flare with himself. He needs to find out, and who better to show him than Rin, the one who lead him into swimming in the first place?

His old dream is nothing more than dust on the ground, quickly losing shape and blowing away in the coming wind, but Sousuke has found a new dream. Sure it’s small, far less grand and maybe it wouldn’t hold all the answers he sought, but he clings to it all the same. This new dreams is keeping him afloat.

He’s using it to carry him through the rest of the year. Of course, it’s only a couple weeks into this new aspiration, and he’s alone in the dorms on his birthday, doing his homework no less, but Sousuke is feeling better than he has in a long time. He is already looking into how he can go about transferring to Samezuka Academy next year. Sure, it’s rather unorthodox to transfer during your last year of high school, but from what he’s found, it’s not impossible. His biggest hurdle will no doubt be his parents. However, he thought he can perhaps get by on the virtue of being closer to them once more.

Bored with his homework and his mind wandering over the prospect of moving once again, Sousuke retreats to his bed. He scans his cellphone for messages. It seems his parents have left him a voicemail and and he has received a text from Gou wishing him a happy birthday. He feels a tug of guilt just then, as he hasn’t responded to a single message from her since his arrival in Tokyo. First it was because he was too busy, and then with losing his way, metaphorically, he didn’t want to talk to anyone, least of all anyone from home.

He contemplates replying to this text, but thinks that he will get to see her soon anyway, should everything go as planned. It didn’t matter. He will have to make it up to her though. Instead Sousuke grabs his earphones and listens to music. It eventually lulls him into an impromptu nap.

He doesn’t wake up until the door swung open and his roommate came in, pulsing with life. “Oh, sorry, didn’t know you were asleep, Yamazaki.”

Sousuke blinks slowly before he rubs at his eyes. “Ah, it’s fine.” He furrows his brows and pulls out his remaining earbud; the other slipped out during his nap.

His roommate begins to regale him with the details of his outing, much to Sousuke’s displeasure. Shimoda is different from Namura, loud, messy and far more self-involved. However, Sousuke has never really said anything about this, since the guy is his senior and unless it is a great hindrance, he keeps quiet about Shimoda’s various offences.

“She’s totally gorgeous. Definitely the most attractive girl there, and I got her number. We traded emails too.” Shimoda rattles off, not paying attention to the barely audible grunts Sousuke gives him. “We even set up a private date for next week! She was super impressed when I told her I won first place in the individual relay over the summer too. Oh, hey...” He finally pauses and turns to look at Sousuke properly. “Wasn’t it your birthday today? Don’t tell me you just slept? How boring! Haha. Ah, shit, gotta hand in my new regimen to Kenta today!” With that Shimoda high-tails it out of their room once more.

Sousuke is left slightly disoriented and decides to just lie back down. He turns on his side and faces the wall. When Shimoda comes back for the second time, he feigns sleep, not wanting to hear more rambling or any other comments about what he chooses to do in his own spare time.

Yeah, his birthday wasn’t particularly eventful and he had spent the bulk of it alone, but Sousuke doesn’t view it as a loss. He just isn’t big on celebrating, that’s all. Honestly, the only thing he is maybe feeling a bit put out over is that this was the first year he was unable to swim during the day. He also didn’t get to have tonkatsu, but that was simply because the canteen didn’t serve it today; he was too lazy to go out for it himself.

Eventually, when the sound of Shimoda’s snoring starts, Sousuke gets up to change into sleepwear. He also grabs a book since he isn’t very tired thanks to his earlier slumber. With that, he spends the rest of his night reading a chapter in his history book until it too fell out of his grasp, just like his dream of the international stage, when his eyes finally slip closed.

~0~

Five a.m. is far too early. Sousuke does not know how Rin can stand to wake up and go for a run so damn early in the morning. Rin’s alarm woke him up and he grumbles his distaste on the matter, glaring spitefully at Rin.

“Ah, sorry.” Rin says, attempting to quietly change into his jogging gear.

Sousuke just huffs and turns to face the wall. Too. Early. He falls back asleep quickly, thankfully. He also blessedly doesn’t wake up when Rin returns from his run. Instead the next time his eyes open, it is because his own alarm beeps at him.

He still doesn’t want to wake up though. “Come on Sousuke, we have classes today.” Rin calls from his desk chair. When Sousuke opens one bleary eye to glower at him, he finds that Rin is already dressed in his uniform. “Your attempt at an angry stare doesn’t hold much bite you know. It’s the terrible bedhead.” Rin snickers while he ruffles Sousuke’s hair, messing it even further.

“Shut-up.” Sousuke grouses, batting Rin’s hand away before he finally pulls himself out of his own bunk.

After he is finally dressed in his uniform, and has his school bag in hand, Sousuke walks out of the dormitory with Rin. They walk in silence for the most part due to Sousuke still attempting to properly wake-up. Mornings are truly the worst.

“So...” Rin cuts through the quiet ambiance.

“So?” Sousuke frowns and turns to look at Rin as they step foot into their classroom.

“It’s your birthday.”

“Um...” Sousuke has honestly forgot about it. He has had more pressing things to deal with, what with the summer tournaments and schoolwork keeping him busy. Even though the races are now finished, and he is done racing for good himself, his mind is instead filled with what he should pursue in the future. His birthday is the last thing on his mind. “Oh.”

Rin sighs and rolls his eyes. “Oh? Man, you’re the same as ever!” He laughs. “You wanna go off campus or something?”

“Er, is that alright?” Sousuke furrows his brows while he sits down. “Things are a bit crazy now that everyone is planning for the cultural festival.”

“We can have a couple hours to ourselves Sousuke. Don’t you want cake or something? Ah,” suddenly Rin smirks and leans down, his eyes glinting conspiratorially. “I’m sure you want tonkatsu right?” Sousuke’s frown turns into a petulant pout as he glances away from Rin. Why is he so close anyway? “I’ll take that as a yes. Should we invite Ai and Momo to come too?”

“You’ll do as you like anyway.” Sousuke returns his gaze back to Rin, his own smirk forming now.

“Tch.” Rin snaps his eyes and retreats to his own seat as their teacher enters the classroom. Sousuke can still feel an intense stare on the back of his head, which makes him turn around occasionally to taunt Rin. He eventually gets flipped off, making him chuckle and get get in trouble from their English instructor.

The rest of the school day passes without much incidence. During lunch Rin gets the chance to ask Ai and Momo if they want to come with them later. They instantly agree. Momo in particular appears especially excited at the prospect of celebrating. Sousuke hopes that this doesn’t mean he is soon to be gifted a stag beetle or any other type of insect for that matter.

Currently Sousuke and Rin are waiting for their underclassmen near the entrance of the campus grounds. Rin is tapping his foot impatiently, scowling and agitated already despite the fact that they’ve only been waiting for five minutes at best. “Those two... where are they?”

Just as he is about to rant some more, said underclassmen’s voices barrel toward them. Apparently there was another mishap with Pyunsuke. Ai apologizes profusely before they finally set out on their way.

It’s always a rowdy affair when Momo tags along, his rambunctiousness steering the way. Rin often got louder too, since he tends to scold him a lot, which makes Sousuke laugh unhelpfully. “Sousuke, you bastard, shut-up.” Rin grumbles and kicks him in the back of the leg. That only makes Sousuke laugh more.

They arrive to a nearby restaurant. Rin figures they shouldn’t veer too far from campus, for fear of missing curfew. Sousuke doesn’t mind, especially since this restaurant served tonkatsu. Ai and Momo insist on cake afterwards. Even Rin has a slice, though Sousuke can tell it takes everything he has to finish the whole thing. “You really didn’t have to have one too.” Sousuke says, clapping Rin on the back.

“But everyone else was having one, and besides, it’s a birthday celebration.”

After they all finish eating, they decide to go for a short walk, where they stumble upon some local shops which happen to be open. They choose to browse for a bit, each buying something. During their walk back, Sousuke is gifted a strange, brightly coloured t-shirt from Momo. Seriously, it has a giant beetle talking to a hamburger. Ai’s gift is far less odd. He has given Sousuke a small keychain of a cute dog.

Sousuke thanks them for their time and gifts before they part to their own respective rooms. Rin is still chuckling to himself over Momo’s gift, insisting that Sousuke try it on right away. His laughter is so annoying, Sousuke attempts to shut the door on him.

Once they are both properly inside, Rin doesn’t give up, not at all deterred by the door almost slamming in his face. “Come on, I know you. You always use your gifts.” He says, grinning wide.

“Shut-up.” Sousuke glares, but tries on the shirt anyway. It is just as horrendous as he suspected. Flaming orange and neon yellow with splashes of hot pink are not his colours at all. Rin is a mess, leaning against the door, bowled over from laughing too much. Since he’s had quite enough of Rin’s amusement, Sousuke throws the offending shirt at Rin. He doesn’t stop. Not even a little.

After he finally rights himself and wipes his eyes, Rin walks over to his desk. Sousuke watches him while he carefully slips his previous shirt back on, careful not to catch on his brace. When Rin stands in front of him again, a neatly wrapped package is in danger of hitting his nose. “Um...”

“Happy birthday.” Rin’s smile is small, slightly bashful and he rubs at the back of his neck with his free hand, waiting for Sousuke to accept his gift.

“You didn’t have to...”

“Sure I did.” Rin frowns.

“But... you paid for dinner?”

Rin waves him off and pushes the gift into Sousuke’s hand. “Stop being so damn difficult Sousuke.”

“It’s just... a lot.” Sousuke replies, accepting the gift hesitantly.

“Well, I’m making up for the ones I missed, I guess.”

Sousuke sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He opens his gift, gently tearing at the wrapping before his eyes widen. “Ah, this is...”

“Yeah...” Rin’s smile is strained, and he rocks on his heels, waiting for a deeper reaction.

“Well... you do have that flare for romantics.”

“Hey!” Rin pushes playfully at Sousuke’s head, making him chuckle. He is then pulled down onto the bunk, going down along with Sousuke where they tussle for a few minutes before things settle back into an uneasy silence. “Um... do you... like it?”

“Rin, I like it.” Sousuke smiles, his eyes twinkling momentarily. He hears a hitch of breath which makes him lean forward. Sousuke knocks his forehead into Rin’s. “Thanks."

“You’re...” Rin swallows a lump in his throat and licks his lips. “You’re welcome.”

They stare at each other for a long while, or at least that’s what it feels like. It might have been only mere seconds, and Sousuke’s not really sure which of them closed the small blip of distance between their lips, but he finds that he doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter. Especially not when Rin’s hands clutch at the back of his shirt, or when he feels warm breath ghosting over his mouth, or even when their noses bump ungracefully into each other. No, instead he presses their bodies even closer together, to which Rin makes a noise of agreement.

Rin’s gift, a silver chain with a matching circular pendant is pressed between them. Engraved upon it is a shark and whaleshark circling the outer rim while the center is inscribed with ‘I’ll always return home’. As far as gifts Sousuke has gotten in recent years, this one is definitely his favourite. No, his second favourite. Having Rin in his arms and kissing him, nothing tops that.


End file.
